Winter Holiday,Winter Tennis,Winter Love rewrite
by Iscille
Summary: [Tezuryo] [Rewrite version of the last story. Same plot, only different words] A winter holiday of Seigaku Tennis Club regular team in a camp. With rooms available for doubles, Ryoma ended up paired with Tezuka.
1. A Winter Holiday

**WINTER HOLIDAY, WINTER TENNIS, WINTER LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

_Written: 23/11/2003 – 1/12/2003_

_Rewritten: 20/1/2006 – 21/1/2006_

_Note:_ this one is only the rewritten version of the last story with the same title. No major difference actually... Just simply revising

_Status: _Still un beta-ed tho...

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1 – _A Winter Holiday**

Ryoma entered the tennis changing room and found the other Seigaku regular members there, gathering in a circle with Oishi who was likely to be the speaker in the center. Silently, Ryoma put his racket bag on the floor near the door and joined them at the back row.

Eiji was the first one who recognized him. He greeted the younger boy with his cheerful tone. "Yo, ochibi! I see you've been coming late so often recently," teased him.

"It's cleaning duty." Ryoma reasoned flatly.

Oishi turned to the new comer and greeted him with a smile. "Konnichiwa, Echizen. Since you came late, I think I need to inform you about what we were talking about before."

"Huh? Nani o? (What is it?)"

"It's nearing winter now and soon we'll be having our holiday. I am planning on something to be spent together. Of course if you don't have your own plan." The vice captain started and continued as Ryoma nodded at him. "There's a Tennis vacation dormitory I found at some hilly area near here. And I'm sure it will be a great place to spend our holiday without neglecting our practicing hours."

"How much it will cost?" Ryoma asked while moving closer to the bench under the window and joined Momo who had sit there first.

"This, you don't have to worry. It is actually my mother's friend's. And in this kind of weather, there won't be many customers. I belief it won't cost us much."

"Connection, eh?" Eiji teased again.

"Yeah," answered Oishi while smiling. "And I'm still trying to get us there free of charge."

This statement was greeted with excited exclaims from Eiji, and Momo.

"If we can really get there without paying, I definitely say I'm in." Eiji said enthusiastically.

"Well, you are in as long as Oishi in, right?" Momo teased then laughed himself. Eiji smacked him on his head as a payback.

"When will we go?" Fuji asked after discussing something with Kawamura who stood beside him, talking something about time schedule and all. "And any estimation about how long will we stay? I think I surely have to at least stay at home for a few days between the entire holidays."

"It won't be too long. Just for a full week I guess." Inui answered. He was examining the brochure of the dorm he got from Oishi together with Kaidoh. "I think I'm coming." Then he turned to Kaidoh.

The mamushi looked at him for a moment before speaking up. "I'm in too."

"Good then. I'm in." Fuji said with his usual smile on his lips. "What about you, Takashi-san?"

"I have nothing to do in particular, so I think I have no problem for coming." Kawamura answered.

"Yooooosh!" Eiji exclaimed, making the others jumped. "How about you, ochibi, Tezuka?"

Ryoma's eyes darted to the other side of the room where his captain stood against the locker. Their eyes unintentionally met and that short eye contact was enough to give Ryoma a silent rushing order to look at another way. "I'm coming." Ryoma answered slowly as he aimed his sight to the floor.

"And you, Tezuka?" now Fuji asked.

"Yes." The taller boy answered with his usual simplicity.

"GREAT! It will be very nice!" Eiji shouted again.

* * *

"WHUUAAAAHH... Oishi, this place is really great!" Eiji cried, stretching his hands up and inhaled the cool air as he got out from the bus that brought the members to where the Tennis Vacation Dormitory was. "And it's getting cold here..." he added. 

"It's winter, Eiji." Oishi said while lightly laughing. "Winter is supposed to be cold." He pulled his backpack over his shoulder. "Let's get inside and inform them about our arrival. We also have to decide the roommates."

"Roommates?" Ryoma paced himself beside the vice captain and his double-partner, walking inside the entrance of the old building that was almost covered with snow which seemed to be the main building. "For what?"

"The rooms are available for the use of two people only. That's why we have to decide who will sleep with whom." Fuji who suddenly adjusted his steps with Ryoma said.

For something with unknown reason, Ryoma turned back and stared at the big bus parked not too far from them. He found Tezuka was calmly stepped out of the bus, holding his travel bad with his left hand. He looked up and once again their eyes met.

Just like before, a sudden urge to look away hit Ryoma. He didn't really had a reason to do that, but somehow, looking at the captain, simply confirming that he was at a close radius to him made his feeling somehow lighter.

"Where's the tennis court?" Momo asked, joining the group.

"It's at the back yard." Oishi answered then turned to Eiji, continued telling the smaller guy about the buildings behind the one they were heading on. It was clear that it wasn't Oishi's first time being here.

They went inside the entrance and Oishi checked them all in at the reception desk. He finally managed to get five VIP dorm for the team including all other services such as breakfast, lunch, dinner and all access to every facilities that were available free of charged. The receptionist gave him five different keys and explained him where they were located according to the number of the dorm. And as Kaidoh, Inui and Tezuka finally reached the lobby, they gathered around once again.

"Ne minna, let's decide the roommates now!" Eiji opened the conference eagerly. A grin was as usual spread across his face. "I can't wait to see the room."

"Let's just decide it in gambling." Momo suggested. Just like Eiji, he couldn't wait to take a look at the room and rest himself on a mattress.

"Hmm..." Inui opened his notebook, murmuring by himself before turning to the others. "Oishi with Eiji. Set. Let's move on to the next pairing."

"O-OI!" Oishi protested though his face was actually blossomed with pink.

"Agreed!" Momo nearly shouted and Oishi just blushed even deeper.

"That's a great idea." Fuji added with his innocent smiling face.

"Deciding with votes?" Ryoma suggested before the others turned to him. The same questioning looks were sent to him.

"Votes?" Kawamura asked.

"Yeah. Like this. Now is Oishi-sempai's turn and the others just vote for the one who will be his roommate. Every voice will be counted as one, even Oishi-sempai's own." Ryoma explained.

"Oh... it think that's a good idea." Kawamura responded.

"Sounds stupid." Kaidoh spoke up, of course, without real intention to be harsh.

"Well then, it's Oishi's turn now!" Eiji shouted excitedly. "Ma, ma... I choose Fuji!"

"Eiji." Fuji said calmly with a you're-digging-your-own-hole smile.

"Eiji-sempai." Momo said with a grin.

"Ma, I think you fit Oishi perfectly." Kawamura said gently, sending a blush to the monkey-like boy.

"Same here." Ryoma drawled.

"Eiji will be great." Inui said expressionlessly. "They're double partner after all."

"Eiji-sempai," said Kaidoh's husky voice.

Ryoma looked up to a certain brunette who was standing beside Fuji. Ryoma really thought that Tezuka wouldn't say anything and was quite surprised when he heard Tezuka said Eiji's name unhurriedly.

"Now, Eiji-sempai... how about you?" Momo teased.

"Well... I don't mind." He said slowly.

"That means Eiji wins, no matte you choose him or not, Oichi." Kawamura said to a tomato faced Oishi.

"Uhm... Eiji will be fine." The vice captain said very slowly.

"Decided then! Oishi-sempai to Eiji-sempai. Omedetou!" Momo cried out cheerfully.

"You really made them sounded like a newly wed couple, Momo." Fuji commented.

"Ma-ma... it's now..." Oishi quickly changed the topic, "Kaidoh!"

"Eh?" responded the mamushi.

"INUI!" Eiji cried lively.

"Inui?" Oishi questioned to Eiji, looking surprised by the idea of Kaidoh with Inui.

"Yeah! You guys often practiced together, right?" Eiji said, making the sophomore blushed.

"Agreed." Ryoma drawled again.

"Hmmm..." Oishi looked as if he was thinking. "What about Momo?" He suggested.

"Zettai yada!" Momo abruptly said. "Inui!" Kawamura and Tezuka chorused the same name as well.

"Same here. Now, Inui, Kaidoh, what will you say about this?" Fuji asked, teasing the new pairing.

"Whatever," answered the viper.

"Well, decided then." Inui said rather doubtfully while the others grinned naughtily.

"So... who will be next?" Oishi asked. He started to enjoy the game finally.

"Ochibi!" Eiji shrieked.

"Well... Momo-sempai will be great." Ryoma commented. After all, he gets along with Momo a lot. He looked up and his eyes met a pair of hazel eyes, staring at him intently. Those eyes suddenly made Ryoma regret for saying Momo before thinking like that.

"I think so too." Kawamura said.

"What about Tezuka?" Suddenly Fuji said, making all of them especially Ryoma jumped in start. It was clear that the staring Ryoma and Tezuka shared before wasn't something really private.

"Huh?" Eiji frowned. "I think Momo's the best."

Hey... Tezuka will be great too." Oishi said after Eiji. "They both get along quite well." He grinned at Ryoma who looked rather worried than surprised.

"Well, I don't mind sleeping with Echizen." Momo said. He actually didn't really mind sleeping with anybody.

"Tezuka-buchou." Kaidoh said. Absolutely, he wouldn't vote for what Momo wants.

"Tezuka wa ii yo." Inui commented. "I always think they both are quite alike in some ways." Then he looked up to the others. "And despite all of that, they may be cute together." He said with a grin.

"Waaa... same count here if I'm not mistaken." Eiji said.

"Now it's all up to you, Tezuka." Fuji said solemnly.

And they waited. All of them waited for Tezuka to speak. His voice, after all, was the one that would decide the pair. There was a few seconds of silence while the captain seemed to be considering something. And for that certain few seconds, Ryoma just couldn't tell how he actually feel.

Ryoma could fell again, Tezuka's eyes were looking at him, as if waiting for the shorter boy to give any clue about what he really wanted despite all this voting things. Ryoma only glanced at him once. For him, it was really up to Tezuka.

"Echizen." Tezuka finally said. And somehow, Ryoma felt it was something he actually expects to come from the older boy after looking at those eyes. He wasn't surprised by this. What he was surprised by was how this seemed to be... what supposed to be.

"Well, decided then." Momo said. As a matter of fact, he was a bit disappointed by the outcome. But he decided not to think about it too much. "Now let's move to the next pair."

At the end of the small conference, it was decided that Momo slept with Fuji and Kawamura had one room full for himself. They all separated to their own rooms to get some rest after their journey to that place.

And after all of the other members left, leaving only Ryoma and Tezuka alone at the lobby, Ryoma couldn't help to feel a bit nervous.

They stayed in silence. Silence seemed to be one of the kind of ways Tezuka and Ryoma communicate.

"Echizen. You may change..."

"No. It's fine." Ryoma abruptly cut Tezuka's word, knowing that he was about to ask Ryoma to switch partner. It was true that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment, but he definitely not wanting to switch with anyone. Not when he had to leave a chance to share a room with Tezuka. In general, he could say that, this was what he actually wanted, despite all of the feelings he felt.

As they stepped inside their room, and hearing the click voice of the door as Tezuka closed it, leaving both of them in a very private place, Ryoma felt his heart beat slightly faster that usual.

This is going to be a long holiday...

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Pewe's notes:

Hello there... Here goes the rewritten version of "Winter Holiday, Winter Tennis, Winter Love." I know it's a little bit different than the first version because, just like what I said before, I completely rewrote it. There's no change in the plot, but there will be a lot of change in the writing itself.

I do hope you enjoy this version as much as you enjoy the last.

Reviews are always expected...


	2. A Winter Tennis

**WINTER HOLIDAY, WINTER TENNIS, WINTER LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

_Written: 23/11/2003 – 1/12/2003 _

_Rewritten: 22/1/2006 – 24/1/2006_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 2 –_** **A Winter Tennis**

Ryoma could feel the smooth surface right under his skin as he sat on something really soft. He looked down at the white-sheeted mattress he was on and ran his fingers to feel the slippery texture. A thin white blanket was covering his body from waist to toe, protecting his skin from the cold of the winter air.

Ryoma closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, wanting to fill his lungs with the fresh air of the morning. The light seemed to surround him, making all the things around him, the mattress, the blanket and even his skin looked brighter. He looked at both his palms then his bare chest between the blurring light and felt everything was so surreal in such a pure white light.

A pair of tender arms went around Ryoma's chest from behind then gently pulled the blue-haired boy back. Ryoma's own palm automatically went up to touch the arms, supporting them in such a matter. He felt he was resting on a well-built chest as he leaned back. Ryoma inhaled again and smelled the sweet scent from the person behind him and relaxed.

The boy behind him spoke softly on Ryoma's ear, giving him a tickling yet sensual sensation from the warm breath. "Echizen, shall we?"

"With all pleasure," Ryoma heard he himself answered out of his own order. His voice sounded rather seductive as he closed his eyes again and devoured the building sensation down his stomach as the other boy placed his lips on Ryoma's left side neck and gently sucked it. Ryoma's head fell to the opposite direction, giving the boy behind him a better access to do anything as he pleased to his bare skin.

One of the arms around Ryoma's chest moved up and down gently, caressing the soft skin under its fingers. It trailed from the chest to Ryoma's belly and then lowered again to the hips. Ryoma gasped lightly as he felt a jolt inside his body, wanting more from the teasing touch. He felt a wet tongue traced the back of his neck before a gentle bit placed on his soft skin.

"Buchou..." Ryoma called the older boy in a hoarse voice. It sounded like a desperate moan. He tilted his face aside, meeting his captain's eyes staring deeply at him. Those deep brown eyes seemed to bore through his head, pulling him into the older boy's charm.

The next thing he realized was that his lips were already sealed with Tezuka's. He felt a tongue entered his mouth, exploring and playing with his own inside his mouth. The kiss felt incredibly wonderful even more as he felt Tezuka's hand made more seductive moves on Ryoma's hips.

"Echizen..." Tezuka called between the kiss, deepening the kiss.

Ryoma could only moan desperately from his throat, slightly bucking his hips forward to feel more touch. His own lips were too busy with the kiss.

"Echizen!" Tezuka's voice grew stronger, strangely too distinct during such a kiss.

"ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma's eyes snapped open, facing a white lighted-ceiling. He felt his body was all sweaty and his breath was short as if he had run for a mile. "W-what?" He snatched himself up and panted. His captain was sitting on the bed right beside him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Daijobu?" He asked.

"Oh... hai..." Ryoma answered, still under an after effect shock from his prior dream. His heart was beating so hard that it pounded loudly on his ears. He felt his face flushed as he realized there was also another effect of his wet dream before. "Go-gomen... did I wake you up?"

"It's okay." He answered, moving out from the queen-sized bed he had shared with Ryoma through the night. "It's morning already. Let's get ready for breakfast." Then, the nest second, he had left the dorm, probably going to the bathroom that was placed outside the bedroom.

Being left alone, Ryoma cursed himself silently for having such a dream. He must have looked so stupid back then. Thinking about what to do next, he stood up, stretching his muscles and reached up for clean underwear from his travel bag. His heart was still racing.

* * *

"Huwaaa..." Eiji panted on his knees. His face flushed red from the cold air. "This cold air makes me hardly breath."

Oishi stood next to him, blowing warm breath to his palms, trying to get it warmer. The cold air prevented them to have a long practice season. As soon as they were warmed up, their breaths started to feel too sharp for their lungs.

Ryoma was still on the court, still in the middle of a match with Fuji. His lung had already begun to ache, but Fuji on the opposite court was still wearing his innocent smile. The weather didn't seem to affect him much. Just like what Inui always said, Fuji wasn't the type who'd like to show his weakness.

Kaidoh was walking out from the court when he lost his balance, tripped and fell straight to the ground. Inui, being the closest one from the other to the mamushi, abruptly threw his notebook and reached out to catch him before hitting the ground. They both still fell though, but luckily with a slower momentum. Inui's elbow was bleeding from the impact. And that accident drew that morning practice to an end.

All the members went inside the lobby to mend Inui's wound. They gathered in front of a lightened fireplace where some couches were available for comfort. The room was utterly warm, a complete opposite from the tennis court.

Inui sat on one of the available couch while Fuji and Kaidoh kneeled in front of him, helping to put some antiseptic and bandage on his wound. The others scattered all around the fireplace, occupying every vacant sofas. Ryoma took a seat beside Momo while starring at Inui-Kaidoh-Fuji's direction. Sometimes, he chatted lightly with Momo about the weather. And every now, without a proper reason, he stole a glance to a tall brunette who was standing against the wall behind where Inui sat.

Sometimes, when he was lucky, he saw Tezuka was looking at him as well.

"It's done." Fuji finally said, zipping up the medical bag.

"Are you okay?" Kaidoh asked. His face flushed and he looked guilty over the sempai. "Gomen..." he said slowly.

"It's okay." Inui answered, assuring Kaidoh with a gesture from his hand, signing that the wound wasn't as bad as it seemed. "Look, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

Still, Kaidoh stared at him with that guilty look. Inui couldn't help to pat the younger boy's head lightly.

"Uhm... why don't we get back to the dorm?" Momo suddenly suggested. He was rather sure that the injured and the one-who-injured men needed a more private room. "Get some rest? I guess it's been tiring enough. And it's still quite a long time before the supper."

The others didn't seem to object, but none really spoke up to confirm it.

Once again, Ryoma looked at Tezuka. His eyes were upon Inui and Kaidoh before he felt a pair of eyes was staring at him. He glanced at Ryoma for a millisecond, before annoucing, "everyone can get back to the dorm. We'll gather around here again at 7 o'clock for supper. Before that, everyone is free to do their own will."

The other cheered reluctantly and started to leave the lobby to the upper level. Once again, Ryoma and Tezuka were the ones left behind.

"Let's rest too," said Tezuka as he mounted the first stair. Then, he stopped and turned around, waiting for Ryoma to come with him. Ryoma walked closer, doubting awhile before finally mounted the first stair as well. He stopped, Tezuka was right beside him. His heartbeat grew unsteady again. The older boy gestured Ryoma to continue climbing and stayed his spot until Ryoma was two stairs above him.

In silence, they went to their room.

* * *

Ryoma stepped inside the room in silent. He knew, without looking back, that Tezuka was already inside the room as he heard the door closed gently. He was rather stunned in such a silence. In a few seconds without any movement or sound, Ryoma managed to calm himself as he felt his heart beat gradually became slower.

He was staring at the window from where he stood beside the bed, trying not to think about anything else than how beautiful the scenery before him was when he felt his back stiffened, feeling that Tezuka was actually staring at him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind before slowly taking a seat on the edge of the double bed and dropped his bag down with a minor thud.

Doubtfully, he looked at Tezuka who went to the corner of the room to put his bag on the table. Still, none of them said anything. When Tezuka turned back and met with Ryoma's eyes, the smaller boy carefully threw his sight away.

For a moment, Tezuka thought that this roommates' arrangement needed to be fixed up again.

"Take a rest. It's been tiring enough." Tezuka said mildly. He then took a seat on the right side of the smaller boy, in the same side of the bed. He left half a meter away from Ryoma, creating a small gap between their bodies.

Ryoma could feel his heart beat getting faster again. He realized he had never been in such a close proximity with the older boy in such a private occasion. Not knowing what to say, Ryoma said nothing and silence overcame them both again. Trying to anticipate the stiffness he felt on his body, Ryoma slowly laid himself down in the bed behind. His eyes stared at the ceiling aimlessly before they came closed. But when he felt a soft creaking sound from the bed again, his eyes snapped open again. Mentally, he could tell Tezuka was lying as will beside him.

He didn't dare to look aside. The possibility of meeting Tezuka's eyes seemed to be a real something for him. He kept his eyes away from Tezuka for a moment before he realized something more.

His right hand that was actually laid on the bed a little bit closer to Tezuka was making a small contact with something warm which he realized to be Tezuka's hand. The back of their palms were touching gently, just like a mere contact between skin and skin. At first, it gave Ryoma a jolt inside his stomach, but not long after, it sent comfortable warmth.

Both of them didn't move to remove the touch. They just let it be like that. Not moving away, not tried to get a wider skin contact in an amount of time.

After a moment, when Ryoma started to feel the urge to do something more than just a small touch, he felt Tezuka's hand moved very slowly. His little finger made a link with Ryoma's and followed by the other fingers, gently widening the skin contact between the hands. Ryoma did nothing and let Tezuka continued as his hand went crossing his arm and their inner palms met in a soft clench. Their fingers were now intertwined, sending more warmth each other.

They stayed in silence, not moving for some time until Ryoma braved himself to look at Tezuka. When his eyes made a contact with the brunette's, he saw something he couldn't be sure about. There were affection, care, as well as confusion and other mixing feelings swelling inside those deep brown eyes.

"Buchou..." Ryoma spoke up slowly.

"Have a rest, Echizen." Tezuka said again then gave a rare genuine smile towards Ryoma. He gave an assuring gentle squeeze on Ryoma's palm before closing his eyes.

Ryoma stared at the older boy for a moment before finally closing his eyes as well. And they both slept with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Pewe's notes:

More rewritten version.

R&R please...


	3. A Winter Fluffiness

**WINTER HOLIDAY, WINTER TENNIS, WINTER LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Notes: A mere fluffiness. BEWARE... BEWARE!

_Written: 23/11/2003 – 1/12/2003 _

_Rewritten: 22/1/2006 – 5/3/2006_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3 –_ A Winter Fluffiness**

When Ryoma woke up the next day and found Tezuka lay beside him, peacefully sleeping, he couldn't help to rewind his mind back to the noon rest they shared the prior day.

After the sweet event happened between them last afternoon, they spent the night after supper by talking before they decided to sleep. The talk they shared was more about anything than just a few main topics. They discussed about a lot of things, from school projects, tennis practices, movies, books, music and any other stuff boys would talk about to each other. The civil conversation Ryoma never had with his rather stern captain was the main reason he had an odd feeling as he looked at Tezuka's sleeping face.

Tezuka's eyes were closed and his breaths were even, while his chest moved up and down steadily under the blanket from his shoulder to toes. His mouth was opened a bit and his cheeks were so creamy.

There was peace in Ryoma's heart. Looking at Tezuka like that brought his warmth, just like he was drowning in a tub full of warm water in the middle of a very chilly air. A calm sensation filled his body. He could feel his mind was at ease and there's nothing else in this world that could get him panic.

He only watched Tezuka silently, unmoving. There was a feeling of contentment somehow. Something he couldn't really understand nor could he admit at the very moment. But somehow, he felt complete by only Tezuka's presence here. Only by his existence could bring such a feeling.

Tezuka moved a bit, groaning softly though didn't wake up. Ryoma's mind flew to times when Tezuka was around him. He realized more this time, while having Tezuka beside him like this, that there were actually a lot of small switching feelings he felt when Tezuka was around him.

Times when he had Tezuka around him, he always had to glance all over the direction until he found the older boy's figure. He had to at least known where he was, where he exactly stood or sat, what he was actually doing or whom he was actually talking to.

Sometimes, he also felt a different tingling sensation whenever he was having a conversation with Tezuka. Moreover, when sometimes there was physical contact between them such as when Tezuka ushered him out of the court or when they fingers accidentally brushed when they handed things one another.

At first, he thought it was something ordinary. And today, he felt it was definitely something more.

"Echizen?" A soft voice calling his name brought Ryoma back from his thought.

Ryoma blinked once before realizing that a groggy-looking Tezuka was staring at him. "Oh... ohayou," said Ryoma abruptly. A tint pink flushed over his cheeks as a form of embarrassment for getting caught looking at the older boy.

"Something wrong?" Tezuka asked, sitting up.

"Betsuni." Ryoma answered and stood up from the bed. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said then left the room.

* * *

The day went by in a remarkable speed. Everything that happened after Tezuka separated with Ryoma that morning until they both rested again on their bed at night seemed like blur pictures on a sliding projector, like a mere dream as Tezuka tried to recall them again when he faced the ceiling.

The room was dark already. Ryoma had turned off the light and both of them had covered themselves with the blanket in order to get more warmth. He could hear even breath came from his side, signing that Ryoma had gone to his own dream.

The stillness felt somehow unbearable for Tezuka.

Tezuka's mind today was somehow filled with Ryoma's image, starting form the first time he saw the younger boy from the upper class's window, his first encounter with him when he made him ran laps after quarrelling with Arai, their matches, their light conversations, and the silent glances they've been sharing recently. Out of his own control, Ryoma's presence affected him somehow, coloring Tezuka's life with golden color.

And coming back to where he was, he eyed the ceiling with his back pressed on the mattress, realizing that he was having difficulty of sleeping. Ryoma's breathing filled his ears, somehow forcing him to stay awake. He had a strong urge to sit down and looking at Ryoma's sleeping face, but other urge to just lying down and listen to this calm breath fought with the first one.

After a few time of fighting with his own head, Tezuka decided something out of the two urges. He stood up from the bed and then left the bedroom for some fresh air. Hoping, that a short night walk might clear his mind and finally let him had his good night sleep. With just wearing his Seigaku Tennis jersey upon his pajama, he went out to the cold winter night.

Ryoma woke up fifteen minutes later, shuddering from the cold of losing his bed-mate's presence. After opening his eyes groggily and looked around for his captain with a result of finding no one else in that room, Ryoma stood up and left the room for the bathroom.

"It's cold," said Ryoma when his bare foot touched the floor. He started his steps to the separated bathroom about ten meters from his bedroom, "it's really cold."

Ryoma's body vanished behind the bathroom door as Tezuka appeared from the other corner of the aisle. He went back to the bedroom and opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake the boy whom he left sleeping. However, when he was half inside the room, he caught the sight of an empty bed. His first respond was furrowed eyebrows and backed out from the room, continuing his walking session, though with a different purpose than before, to look for Ryoma.

A thought about Ryoma wondering because of his absence and finally decided to go outside to look for him gave him a slight guiltiness. He walked slowly, trying to reduce the cracking sound from the contact of his feet and the wooden floor beneath.

_It's strange_, Tezuka thought, thinking about why actually he started looking for the younger boy. The usual him would just simply stay in the room, waiting for Ryoma to come back before interrogating him. But in fact, he was now walking in the opposite direction of his arrival in order to look for the bluish-haired boy.

And that's when the bathroom door opened, showing Ryoma's sleepy face with his eyes half closer right in front of Tezuka.

"Echizen," Tezuka called for no reason.

"Buchou, where have you been?" Ryoma asked slowly.

"Short walk." Tezuka took some steps closer to Ryoma and stopped right in front of the smaller boy.

Ryoma's half closed eyes fluttered open and close sometimes. His own vision was blurred. "Tezuka-san..." He called, using Tezuka's name instead of the 'buchou' word. Tezuka felt a bit surprised somehow. "Samui desu yo... (It's cold)" he said distantly.

Tezuka put out his hand and reached to touch Ryoma's cheek. He slightly jumped at the sudden cold he felt under the touch. Ryoma himself gave a shudder. "You're so cold. Are you okay?" A hint of concern was now fancying Tezuka's face.

Ryoma stared at Tezuka with his sleepy eyes before they fluttered close and his body lost its balance. He swung gently to the floor and in automatic response, Tezuka held out both of his hands and caught him before he reached the ground.

Once again, Ryoma shivered. Thought he didn't open his eyes again.

"Echizen! Are you okay?" Tezuka pulled Ryoma's body and carried him over his arms. Once he looked at Ryoma's face, he inhaled in relief to know that he was only sleeping.

Before even realizing it, Tezuka smiled of the innocent sleeping face sight before him. He brought Ryoma back to the room and placed him on the bed. He turned the lamp off before climbed on the bed and laid beside Ryoma.

"Samui..." a low whispering voice came from Tezuka's side. Ryoma shifted under his blanket.

Tezuka stared at the ceiling again. His mind and heart were dueling just like before. Then, he took an action before he had a chance to think. Carefully, Tezuka shifted closer to the younger boy and put his arms around Ryoma, encircling his small figure in a possessive embrace. He pulled the blanker up to cover both of their bodies and finally closed his eyes as he felt Ryoma relaxed.

* * *

To be continued

* * *


	4. A Winter Love

**WINTER HOLIDAY, WINTER TENNIS, WINTER LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Notes: More fluffiness... BEWARE!

_Written: 23/11/2003 – 1/12/2003 _

_Rewritten: 12/3/2006 – 15/3/2006_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 4 –_ A Winter Love**

"Fancy for some tennis?" Momo asked reluctantly. He was sitting lazily on one of the couch in the lobby. Winter cold weather made the entire regular tennis member lost their will in almost everything. At the moment, one that seemed comforting enough to do was just to gather around the fireplace and enjoy the warmth.

"Iya," answered Eiji directly, resting his head on Oishi's shoulder. He was sharing one couch with the fuku-buchou. "It's so cold out there."

"Well, it seems we just ignore our first purpose of being here." Fuji smiled, sacked his back down to the couch as if trying to burry himself.

"It's good to have a break sometimes." Kawamura, who sat on the hand of the couch Momo sat on, said. "After all, it's holiday."

Oishi smiled as he leant on Eiji's head. "Taka-san is right. It's really good to have a break sometimes. Why don't we just sit by the fire and enjoy this day lazily?"

Ryoma couldn't help to smile at his seniors. He himself was sitting on the carpet in front of the flickering fireplace, feeling the strong heat directly in such a short distance. The four couches, placed in a half circle in front of the lobby's fireplace, were all occupied by the sempais.

The golden pair shared one together. Fuji egoistically took fully one by himself. Momo took another one and shared the hand of the couch with Kawamura. And the last couch was occupied by Kaidoh and Inui who sat side by side rather awkwardly, yet willingly.

And that was left was Tezuka.

Ryoma turned his head from the dancing flame to his side, where Tezuka sat on the carpet just like him. His eyes were locked on the fire and orange light from the fireplace seemed to be dancing on his face. He then turned to Ryoma, as if sensing the other boy looking at him.

"Doushitano?"

"Betsuni," anwered Ryoma. He turned back to the fire. "Just wanna know what you will say about this. Skipping practice."

Tezuka looked back at the fire. "I don't blame them. Unfriendly weather."

Ryoma giggled softly and that drew Tezuka to stare at him again with a questioning look. Ryoma automatically turned back at the brunette.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Just, it feels weird to head an excuse from such a stern person like you."

Tezuka simply stared at Ryoma for awhile before turning back to the fire. "It's not an excuse if it is fact."

Ryoma only smiled. "Yet you can be gentle sometimes." He added slowly.

The brunette almost like frowning when he heard what Ryoma said. "When?"

Ryoma, again, smiled. "Just... sometimes..." then he stood up and left the lobby, leaving the older boy on the floor by himself.

The flame was still dancing energetically like fairies while burning the lumbers. The orange color shadowed his face, making his glasses glinted. No one else spoke up and the comfortable silence somehow disturbed him.

He took a deep breath before finally standing up and left to the direction he believed Ryoma was going into.

Just as what Tezuka thought before going out to the veranda, Ryoma was standing with his chest against the railing. The sky gradually darkened above them as the sun left to the west. Some twinkling stars could be seen, coloring the plain dark blue background.

"Echizen."

Ryoma turned back calmly, as if knowing that Tezuka was really going to come here too.

The older boy walked closer to the railing and put both his hands on it. He inhaled the evening air deeply.

Evening breeze gently blew around them, making Ryoma shivered a little. "We'll be back tomorrow, right?" He asked, though knowing the answer already.

"Yes." A pause. "At morning." Tezuka added, wanting to make it clearer. Or perhaps just to make their conversation longer. Because sometimes people talk about what the have actually known only just to establish a verbal contact.

A few minutes silence occurred between them as neither than start any conversation. Evening breeze once again blew, bringing its gentle and calming voice.

"What you said before, back at the fireplace. What do you mean?" Tezuka asked slowly.

"Isn't it cold here?" Ryoma said, like ignoring Tezuka's question.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's face and the younger boy turned aside so their eyes met.

It only happened for a several seconds though, because suddenly, yet unhurriedly Tezuka closed the gap between them and touched his lips with Ryoma's.

And after he pulled back, he met a genuine perplexed expression from the younger boy. For a moment, he seemed even unable to perform any word.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma's face before moving forward and pulled Ryoma to his embrace gently. As he encircled his arms around Ryoma's small figure, he said, "don't ask. I don't know how to explain this either."

Touching Tezuka's warmth, Ryoma felt his body relaxed and questioned himself when he tensed up. As he felt Tezuka's chest upon his cheek, Ryoma felt he entrusted himself almost completely to Tezuka.

"You smelled nice." Ryoma said slowly.

"Still cold?"

"No." And as he closed his eyes, devouring the very moment he experienced, he said unhurriedly, "it's at sometimes like this."

And he felt Tezuka's arms tightened around his body.

* * *

When you replayed the entire scene that happened to you that day at night, it would feel like a mere dream. But for Ryoma, what he did at the very moment was even more unbelievable.

Ryoma had his head on Tezuka's lap while the older boy leant against the top of the bed, playing his fingers with Ryoma's silky hair. Just like the night before, they had talked about lots of things. But tonight, they reached a main topic rather than just talking about nothing.

"Echizen..." called Tezuka, hesitated for a moment, "do you know that I'll go to America next January?"

Ryoma shifted his head so he could stare at Tezuka's eyes from where he laid. "America?" He looked surprised.

"Yes. I was offered for a scholarship for Tennis."

A pause. "Oh so." Ryoma's mind was rather blank at the moment. "Well, that's great."

Ryoma had expected for a separation after Tezuka's graduation. But he never really thought about Tezuka being in a different country than Japan. He knew he didn't have the right to feel sad or anything, but he could help to have a great lost when he heard Tezuka's statement.

"January then. That's quite soon." Ryoma said, feeling more emptiness appeared in his heart as he realized Tezuka will be leaving six months earlier than he expected.

Tezuka let out an uncertain sigh. "I'll be waiting for you there."

Ryoma sat up and stared directly to the brunette's eyes. His bluish hair was messed up. "What if I choose not to go there?"

Tezuka looked deeply to Ryoma's eyes. "Then let's just wait until we meet again. What belongs to you will always come back to you, no matter how long the journey is."

"Mate won't go anywhere." Ryoma said, strangely calm, trying hard to put his trust on those words. "Let's wait until that time then." He smiled.

Tezuka felt his doubts were easing away as he put his hands of Ryoma's cheeks and drew their faces closer. When their lips finally met, Tezuka felt all his worry was gone. Slowly he moved his lips gently upon Ryoma's. The younger boy hesitantly response, letting Tezuka took the major dominance yet didn't let himself stunned.

Their movements weren't hurried not lazy. Their kiss deepened as each one began more comfortable with this new activity. Ryoma felt Tezuka's hand slid under his pajamas and went caressing his back skin and Ryoma had to held on Tezuka's shoulder as he felt he was about to melt into the kiss.

As the need for air became too noticeable to be ignored, both of them pulled themselves unhurriedly. They rested their forehead against the others and nuzzled their arms to wrap each other.

_I'm going to miss you, buchou._

Ryoma heard those words echoed through his mind as he felt Tezuka moved forward to kiss him again.

_And I'm going to long for your existence._

Ryoma felt his body shivered as Tezuka moved to his neck.

_And I don't know if I can wait for you for the rest of my life._

The cold night air touched the skin on his chest as Tezuka unbuttoned his pajamas and Ryoma heard himself whimpered slightly as Tezuka's hand now traveled down his chest and stomach.

_But I know I won't forget this._

Ryoma rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder as he began to pull over Tezuka's night shirt. He felt Tezuka too shivered from the cold.

_Just like I will never forget you._

And they crushed their lips once again as Tezuka pushed Ryoma down to the bed.

* * *

You can call this an ending 

But if you want an epilogue, you may read again

* * *

Notes: 

Uhmm... rather different with the last version in the last scene.


	5. Epilogue

**WINTER HOLIDAY, WINTER TENNIS, WINTER LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

_Written: 23/11/2003 – 1/12/2003 _

_Rewritten: 15/3/2006 – 5/4/2006_

_

* * *

_

_**Epilogue**_

Echizen Ryoma's name was indeed famous in the next ten years. Most people in the world knew him not just because of his God like style of Tennis that brought him to be one of the legendary tennis players known in the world, but more because of his best achievement in business carrier and his big name for his big companies.

Ten years had changed him a lot from a naive tennis player to a young successful businessman who owns no less than a big company and two of its branches. But despite the changes, his carefree ness was one of the things he brought up till being an adult. Ones hardly suspect his decision and his surprising behavior was one of the main factors that made him just as success as now.

In ten year, Ryoma achieved a lot in tennis world. Just like his father, the tennis pro world knew him just as unbeatable like his father, and also just as short-minded as him. He left the tennis world just at the time when he could reach all what the tennis pros wanted, leaving a very famous name as a legend that would always stay in people's mind.

His recent job forced Ryoma to spend his time working behind a private wooden desk, calculating share and counting for some speculations. It kept him busy all the time that he barely had time to spend in tennis. Feeding his mind with all the news about recent economic progression also kept him away from being in touch with tennis world, moreover to find out later news about the other former Seigaku's regular tennis club in his years there.

Echizen Nanjiroh, being the one who supported Ryoma the most in tennis, was clearly being furious. At first, he couldn't even take the fact that his only son was no longer pursuing career in tennis. But after a long time of try, he finally could at least accept that. Though, he never could accept the way his son works, which he called rather workaholic.

A few times, he tried to engage his son with some young women. He thought, maybe by having someone by his side could make Ryoma enjoy his life in different ways than just facing papers on his desk all day. But of course, being the Ryoma we knew, he only said 'yada' and left Nanjiroh without even further attention.

Though, Nanjiroh haven't really given up this plan yet.

Ryoma never had someone with him so far. He had a lot of friends and also fans, but he never actually went out with any of them. Every time he was asked about this by his father or some women magazine which awarded him as one of the most eligible bachelor available, he simply said 'not interested'.

The answer was 99 honest. After all, he found having to build a relationship and share things with someone while being so busy with all the companies' works would only be troublesome. The other 1 was actually a faint hope that one day he would meet Tezuka again and live happily ever after like most fairy tales carried out. But of course, he didn't really think it would come true.

Ryoma himself never found any other person that fitted him enough just as Tezuka did back then. It doesn't mean that he would wait for Tezuka for the rest of his life, but he just simply wanted to enjoy his life and not thinking much about it. He would rather wait until someone really appropriate for him to show up, rather than working hard on finding the person.

And that was until today...

A red dotted light on Ryoma's desk phone lightened along with a soft beep. Ryoma pulled himself away from reading a letter of proposal and pressed a certain button. "Echizen-san, a phone from your father in line three."

"Thank you." Ryoma answered and then pressed another button before picking up the mouth piece.

"Yo, son." It was Nanjiroh cheerful voice. "Have a great day?"

"What is it, oyajii?" Ryoma knew exactly that his father would never call him in the middle of his day work without a real something.

"How rude! Is your father no longer allowed to call you?"

"You know I'm busy right now." Ryoma's voice sounded irritated.

"I have arranged you to accompany someone for tennis." Nanjiroh said quickly, making Ryoma sighed to hold back his rising annoyance.

"Yada." Ryoma's mind goes suddenly to Sakuno. "I told you I'm busy."

"And you'll die on that pile of papers, Ryoma. You need some refreshment!" Nanjiroh's voice rose. "And how come you just forget tennis completely like this?"

"I'm not forgetting it, father. I'm just busy!"

"You are busy almost all the time. If you don't create the time for tennis, then you will never have the chance to do that!"

Ryoma's sigh was heard.

"Why don't you just listen to me once?"

"I've listened to you so many times before."

Nanjiroh sighed deeply, sounded like he was giving up again this time. "You have to go."

"Why should I?"

"You'll like it."

"How can you say so? You're not me."

Nanjiroh didn't directly answer. "Just... go. Just this time."

"Listen, I'm busy. Really. So you have anything else to say?"

A pause.

"This person will wait for you at four pm on Center Court. Just in case you change your mind."

"It is your appointment. Why don't you go see this person by yourself? Bye, father." And with that, Ryoma hung the line. His eyes went back to the letter he held and sighed.

A knock of his door along with his secretary's presence afterward startled him.

"Echizen-san, the meeting is soon."

Ryoma sighed again. _Perhaps, he actually desperately needed some refreshing._

_

* * *

_

It was a really long time since the last time Ryoma went to Center Court and he was actually missing that place. It was one of his father's and his most favourite tennis court.

Ryoma stepped inside the court and found no one was actually there. He stared at his wrist watch, finding that it was 4.20 pm and cursed to his father or more to himself for arriving late. His mind offered him the possibility that the person his father had sent was probably had gone home.

Ryoma stopped outside the court line and put his racket bad on the ground. He examined his circumstance once again and still found no one. He sighed deeply. He had wasted his time to come all the way here and got nothing in return. Silently, he blamed his father in the first place, and in the end he blamed himself.

After sighing in resignation, Ryoma bowed down and picked hi bag. He rebounded to the entrance gate and swung his leg back to the entrance. And just when he looked straight to the gate, a familiar figure stepped inside the gate.

A tall guy with brown hair, wearing glasses and holding a racket on his left hand walked in before his eyes locked with Ryoma's. He stopped and stared at Ryoma, looking a bit surprised by the shorter guy's presence.

"Tezuka... buchou." Ryoma said, his voice sounded hoarse.

The older brunette who was now indeed looked more mature and grown stopped for a while before stepping closer. "You know I'm no longer your captain."

"Are you the one my father told me?"

Tezuka gave a nod.

"What if I didn't come?" Ryoma couldn't help to ask.

"Then that's my bad."

Ryoma stared at Tezuka. The older guy was now a lot taller. The fact that Ryoma had grown quite a number of centimeters didn't seem to affect the gap between their heights.

There was something funny in Ryoma's stomach, like it was now doing some kind of somersault. Ryoma was first sure that it was a mere dream about him meeting Tezuka which often happened during his sleep in his years of college. But when he heard Tezuka talked again, he was somehow sure he wasn't just dreaming.

"I heard you left tennis already."

"Not really leaving actually. It's just I found something else that keep busying me." Ryoma avoided Tezuka's eyes. Guilt was growing in his chest, remembering the fact that Tezuka was the one that made him found his own tennis style.

A pause. Ryoma was sure Tezuka would ask further questions about his retirement, just like all people he knew did when he announced about him focusing in his office work. But as he looked back at Tezuka's eyes after a brief silence, he only found the brunette smiling at him.

"So, how about some tennis?"

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise. "My pleasure."

* * *

Rather than calling it a match, maybe both of them preferred to call it playing tennis. It wasn't that they didn't do the game seriously, but there was something different with the way they played today. It was more like a leisure game, like they were letting go the intense of their separation in ten years, not just about the tennis itself, but also about the life they once shared.

And at the end, Tezuka won by 7-5, proving that his existence in tennis world till now not just worth nothing.

"You're still really good." Tezuka said, shaking Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma stared at Tezuka. His eyes filled with lot things he couldn't simply perform in words. Longing, missing, hope, and many other things were suddenly growing rapidly in his heart which was almost always empty before. "You too."

They both went to the changing room and entered different shower cubicles. And while having the warm water ran through his body, Ryoma's thought went back to the past, to the exact time when he spent his days with Tezuka's presence around.

The passing ten years of subconscious waiting really felt like nothing, like it was just yesterday Tezuka told him he was leaving to America. And yet, it still felt so long that Ryoma suddenly felt so proud he had managed to pass it so well.

_Now what will it be?_

_Are we just going to say goodbye and continue our mutual life?_

_Or does this meeting signed that there is going to be something happening between us?_

_Something that was delayed long time ago..._

_Or, am I just thinking too much? Hoping too much?_

"Echizen?"

Ryoma turned back in surprise just to see Tezuka stood before his cubicle door which is as tall as his neck.

"Can I borrow your shampoo? I seem to have forgotten to bring one." Drops of water dripped down his hair to his face. His skin looked flushed as the effect of having showered with warm water.

Ryoma unconsciously gulped as he felt his mouth got dry. "H-here. I haven't used it yet, but you can use it first." Ryoma handed a small bottle through the gap and felt a sudden jolt as his finger lightly brushed with Tezuka's as the older boy took the shampoo.

"I'll return it to you soon." And soon, Tezuka was gone, most probably back to his cubicle, leaving Ryoma back with his own thought that was torturing him more and more.

Ryoma still remember though not that clear about the night they spent together in the winter holiday. He could still recall few memorable parts that were craved in his mind. Not a single day during his waiting in ten years had he not wanting it to happen again. Being able to make his mind not thinking about this stuff didn't mean that he had completely stopped hoping that the day when he would be able to feel Tezuka again would eventually come.

After applying the shampoo all over his hair and rinsed it by the flow of the water, Tezuka once again made an appearance upon Ryoma's cubicle and handed back the shampoo after saying a faint 'doumo'. Another great lost washed over Ryoma as Tezuka once again missing from his sight.

"Uhm, buchou..." Ryoma called before he could stop himself, not knowing what exactly he wanted by calling the other boy.

Tezuka went appearing back, "yes?"

And Ryoma's ratio went blank.

It didn't feel like it was his finger that opened the cubicle door. And it didn't even feel like it was his mind that ordered his hand to push the door and pulled Tezuka inside his cubicle. But soon after he found his lips were crushed with the other familiar lips, Ryoma was sure he was still himself.

"I really miss you," Ryoma heard Tezuka's voice muffled between the kisses. "Not a single day passed by without any hope that I would meet you somewhere."

Ryoma closed his eyes, savoring Tezuka's presence so close to him. "Don't ever let me go again. Don't ever let me wait again."

"I think I will never be able to go through the same problem again." Tezuka answered before giving Ryoma another full mouth kiss.

Within the flow of warm water Ryoma felt the building sensation he had long since the day they separated, and also within the arms of Tezuka, once again he felt he was somehow full again.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Note:

Not the best way to end a story, I guess...

Reviews are always expected.


End file.
